


Casual Encounters

by Picklenickle



Series: Backstage [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Young Pickles, pickles gets used, pickles the drummer/oc, pre deathklok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picklenickle/pseuds/Picklenickle
Summary: Pickles is a freshman and gives his first blow job to one of seths friends





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic  
> i hope people like it

Brandon Cutly had to be the coolest person Pickles had ever met. He was the tallest out of Seths friends and by far the cutest. Pickles didnt mind having the most boring english literature teacher in the whole school system once he realized he had the perfect view of Brandons ass out the window. Everyday Pickles zoned out on Mr. Thomsons lesson and watched his brother and his friends file into the courtyard during their free period and smoke a bowl. And everyday Pickles would find his eyes drifting down to Brandon and his heart would pick up a little bit. Pickles had only talked to him once at a party but he had replayed their conversation in his head for months. 

Pickles broke his concentration on the courtyard to look at the clock. He only had 10 more minutes until english lit was over and he had a free music block, a priviledge only seniors were supposed to have. Pickles was only a freshman but his best friend Suny had set it up somehow. She never explained but only simply said "Pay me back when your famous."

Suny had always been his best friend. He couldnt remember a time that he hadnt known her, in the summers she would come stay with their family. Her mother and his mother were friends growing up and continued to stay friends as their lifes took different paths. Pickles didnt know much about Sunys life away from him. What he did know was just a list of facts: her mother had died when she was 10, her father was in the military, she came to live with them permantly 2 years ago. 

Suny was an extremely private person and Pickles has learned to respect and admire it. He trusted her more then any other person hed ever met. She was the only one in the house that ever gave a shit about him. She always made sure the bills were paid, he had clothes and money for school, and always knew when something was bothering him. He had no idea how she got the money but he knew she worked for seth and that was enough information for him. 

He snapped to attention when the bell rang. Glancing back at the window he found that Seth and his friends had left the courtyard already. He quickly gathered his things and made his way to the music rooms. He glad Suny got him this free music period. It was the only time he felt at peace. He could play many instruments but most days he chose the guitar. He liked to just let his mind wander and play whatever came to mind. 

He had completely lost himself in the song he was playing that he didnt notice Brandon watching intently. He did notice him once he began to clap when the song came to an end though. Pickles flushed, he was only goofing around. He hadnt meant for anyone for actually hear that. 

"Youre reelly good. Seth never tahld mee he had a musical geenius for a brahther." Brandon walked towards him smiling and suddenly Pickles couldnt think straight. 

"I wouldnt say geenius, I wahsnt even trying" Pickles mumbled shrugging. Brandon ignored this and took the guitar from pickles putting it back on the rack then turning back to him Brandon seemed even closer. Pickles could swear that he must hear his heart beat pounding. 

"I knahw you like me," Brandon said barely over a whisper but the impact hit pickles hard. This couldnt be good. At the very least he'd tell Seth then his life would be over. But then Brandon leaned close and whispered in his ear, "I think its cute" Pickles nearly fainted right there. 

Suddenly they were kissing and it was the single greatest moment of Pickles whole life. He was certain any minute hed wake up. But it was all too real to be a dream. Brandons tongue was gently messaging his and pickles hands made their way around his neck. He felt the older boys hands on his hips creeping up his shirt feeling the skin under his finger tips making pickles shudder pleasently. Suddenly Brandon was kissing down his jaw and nipping up his neck sending sparks down his spine until his mouth was next to pickles ear. 

"Geet ahn your knees" The older boy whispered thickly. His voice alone was turning on Pickles more then humanily possible but the demand still made stomach turn nervous. 

"I-I dont knahw, what if sahmone ceetches us" Pickles hesitated he suddenly wasnt sure if he wanted to be doing this. He just didnt feel right.

"Cahme ahn dont you weent tah shahw me hahw much you like me?" He was kissing and nipping at his neck making him very hard and making it hard for him to think straight but he did know he liked Brandon so he dropped to his knees. He wasnt stupid he knew exactly what was coming but it didnt make him less nervous. This wasnt exactly how hed envisioned his first blow job, to be honest he was hoping he would be at least getting one but maybe Brandon would give him one after. 

Brandon pulled himself free of his pants and boxers looking down at pickles he placed one hand behind pickles head wrapping his fingers painfully into pickles hair and the other on the bottom of his shaft. He pressed down gently on pickles forcing him to engulf his length ignoring pickles sputtering and gagging. Giving him only a moment to get adjusted he started to pull and push pickles like a rag doll in a steady pace. Pickles hated everything about this, he hated being out of control, he hated how much his head hurt from Brandons fingers, and he hated the tears that were making there way down his face. Instead of fighting it though Pickles just relaxed telling himself that if he did a good job maybe Brandon would think he was cool. 

"Ah ya just like dat" Brandon moaned deeply picking up the pace. And then suddenly Brandon dropped his hand from his head pulled out and came all pickles unexpecting face. Brandon was quick to clean up and gather his things. While pickles sat stunded of what just happend. 

"Clean yourself up" Brandon threw a towel in his face and walked towards the door. Glancing back only to say "I knew youd be easy" and laugh. Pickles wiped his face clean feeling dirtier then hed ever felt. He was glad he could just go home now that school was over. He just wanted to go home and go to bed. He wanted to forget today ever happened.

For the first half of their walk home Pickles didnt say a word to Suny. While normally Suny would be happpy about the silent walk she could tell something was bothering pickles and it wasnt like him not to tell her things. 

"Aright" She stopped short and turned to face him, "Whats going on" but he just shrugged ignoring the question and tried to keep walking. Grabbing his wrist she forced him to face her. He kept his gaze downwards he really didnt want her to know what had happened. He didnt even want to remember what happened. "Come on Pickle out with it" He knew she wouldnt drop it. But he hadnt even admitted that he played both fields.

"I dont want to talk about it" He tried.

"Tough. Start talking." She wouldnt budge.

"Can we wait until were at home please." He hated how broken his voice came out but at least it had worked, she moved to hold his hand and they continued their walk silently back home. She practically dragged him up to the attic where she lived. Once they were settled sitting up against her headboard in bed he tried to dodge the question again but she just stared at him with her arms crossed.

"I just caent okahy" He mumbled.

"You know theres nothing that will make you love you less pickle, not anything on this planet." She put his arms around him and kissed his temple. He smiled gently he needed to hear that his own mom hasnt told him that in years. 

"I like both guys and girls" He said quietly. He waited for yelling or hitting but he didnt really expect laughing.

"Well no shit Pickle," She looked amused "You're not exactly subtle" He felt relief was over him in waves until he remembered why he was in such a terrible mood. "Is that all?" He proceeded to tell her about what happened in the music room and she held him listening.

"I feel so stupid I shouldnt have let him use me like dat" Pickles said putting his head in his hands. 

"Oh please if I had a nickle everytime a boy did that to me I'd be a millionaire but dont worry I got the cure for you, we're going to get very drunk and very high." And thats what they did. Pickles was just glad that he had one person he could count on to know exactly what he needed.


End file.
